Lost in Mt Moon
by Singing Fire
Summary: A lost Pikachu, a missing Trainer and a secret Team Rocket operation in the depths of Mt. Moon lead Kris and her Pokémon team on a mission to find out what Team Rocket is planning, and to rescue the missing Trainer. Set in Leaf Green/Fire Red game, Kris is OC, not real Kris. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or any of the games, characters, or settings associated with it.**

 **Alright, to get a few things straight. This Kris (main POV) is not the original Kris. Same name, different character. This Kris is a young girl, about fifteen. She's got green eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. That's pretty much all I know about my new, original Kris.**

 **Hope you enjoy this.**

"No, Cyan, we're not attacking innocent Geodudes."

The Nidorina turned around and gave her a dirty look over her shoulder, but huffed moodily and trotted back over to Kris's side.

Kris smiled, and tipped her flat-rimmed white fedora to the Nidorina. She knew how much she got on her friend's nerves – Cyan was a warrior at heart, and wanted to challenge any and all Pokémon they came across to prove her might. But Kris was not one for attacking defenseless Pokémon – why hurt them so innocent and young, it's not like they raised Cyan's experience any.

"Come on, I thought you wanted to evolve into a Nidoqueen. You can't do that without a moonstone. And to get a moonstone, we need to find a Clefairy. So come on and help me find one. You can test your mettle against one of those."

Cyan tossed her head, looking indignant, but gave a long-suffering sigh and glanced back with a scowl at the Geodude that had been mocking her – which promptly stuck out its tongue when it saw her retreating.

"No," Kris denied before Cyan could even turn pleading eyes on her. The Nidorina huffed and pawed at the ground, clawing up dirt and stone.

Kris paid Cyan's temper tantrum no mind, instead shining her flashlight around the dimly lit cavern, trying to spot a glimpse of the illusive Clefairy that were said to make Mt. Moon their home. She had never seen on in her travels around Kanto, and she expected the excitement of finding one would nearly equal the thrill of the Clefairys' ability to find moonstones, and would lead to Cyan finally evolving to her final form.

She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with Cyan's temper tantrums then, but she figured she'd jump that hurtle when she got to it.

Grabbing one of the numerous Poke balls at her belt, she plucked it without glancing and pressed the worn button in the middle. A brilliant flash of light – made even brighter from her eyes being adjusted to the near darkness. The flash faded away, and a light thump echoed around them and bounced off the arching cavern walls.

"Hey Sienna."

A low burning ring of fire burst to life around her Flareon's neck, lighting the cavern better than even her flashlight could, and Kris smiled at the small, knee high Pokémon.

The Flareon shot a triumphant look to Cyan, who merely ducked her head towards the ground, still pouting.

"Come on, Cyan. You want to evolve just as badly I want you to. Then you can show the others who's the leader of the pack. After me of course."

With reluctance, Cyan glanced around, firelight reflecting and dancing off her pale green blue scales and casting dizzying patterns that moved and bobbed with her movements. Kris paid no mind to the lightshow, and Sienna doggedly followed at her heels as Kris looked around, peering behind massive stalactites and stalagmites that jutted out of the rock like petrified teeth.

Suddenly, there was a quiet sound, and the faint echo of stone pinging off stone somewhere up ahead.

Sienna's fire immediately went out, flushing the world back into shadow. Kris smirked and palmed an empty poke ball in one gloved hand, and she could feel Cyan's presence behind her, and she could imagine a look of triumph reflecting in her oldest friend's eyes.

They had their prize now.

Creeping forward, Kris could hear quiet snuffling sounds and small mewling sounds – like those a poor, lost Clefairy would make, alone in the darkness. Despite herself, Kris's heart hurt for the poor, terrified Clefairy. At the very least, once they found a moonstone, she could help the poor thing find the rest of its group again.

The snuffling grew louder, and Kris heard a familiar sound, one she hadn't heard for over a year.

" _Pika…_ "

What in the world was a Pikachu doing in Mt. Moon. They lived in the Viridian Forest, and Mt. Moon was too far away for a wild one to come strolling along. That meant this one belonged to a trainer.

Kris rounded the corner to see the small electric mouse curled up in the corner, a little roughened up, but otherwise unharmed. She felt Sienna's head butt her free hand, and she ruffled the Flareon's ears.

"Hey, are you lost?"

The Pikachu seemed to spark to life, crackling electricity dancing off its skin and its tail whipped back and forth wildly. The mouse turned and faced her with a determined expression on its face, and a thunder shock was heading for her before Kris could even blink.

Instinct and training took over, and she threw herself out of the bolt of lighting's path, grabbing Cyan to her left as well. She heard Sienna cry out as the ring of fiery fur reignited around her neck – this time an angry flame, one meant to intimidate. Kris rolled over and dusted dirt off her knees, and Cyan lumbered to her feet, a growl echoing lowly from her throat. Cyan was always quick to react to any situation, and that had lead them into more than one mess over their time together.

"Wait," she commanded, throwing out a hand to stop Cyan from leaping forward, and Sienna immediately sat, docile as a puppy, and the ring of leaping flames immediately died down slightly.

The poor Pikachu gave her a cursory glance, distrust clear in its eyes. Kris smiled, and rubbed some dirt that was itching her cheek.

"Everybody just calm down, okay? Are you missing your trainer there, Pikachu?"

Slowly, the leaping arcs of electricity died down, and the yellow glow dimmed, until just a few sparks raced along the Pikachu's downy fur. Kris smiled and lowered herself down to one knee, raising one hand out for the Pikachu to sniff warily, ears twitching nervously. Cyan made a quiet noise of warning when the Pikachu butted its nose against her palm, but still didn't move from her side.

"So, is your Trainer missing in Mt. Moon?" Kris asked, and the Pikachu warily nodded to her words.

"Well, do you want to tag along with us for now, and see if we can find them?" Kris asked, leaving all the cards in the Pikachu's hands. She knew that other Trainers' Pokémon had been nervous ever since Team Rocket had first appeared – always nervous about strangers, even friendly ones. Kris didn't want to scare this mouse any deeper into the mountain and possibly even further from its Trainer.

The Pikachu eyed Cyan and Sienna warily, and its ears flattened against head as it growled quietly.

"Alright, you want one of them to go back to the poke ball? Hey, Sienna, are you cool with that?"

Sienna purred lazily, pawing at the dirt with a tinge of disgust. Without preamble, Kris unclipped the poke ball from her belt and with another flash of brilliant white light, Sienna was gone, drawn into the poke ball. The Pikachu didn't seem all that much more relaxed, and she couldn't blame it, with the look Cyan was giving it.

She gently shoved Cyan's shoulder and muttered a quiet warning to behave, before standing and dusting off her knees again.

"Alright, Cyan, can you catch the scent of Pikachu's Trainer on it?"

Cyan growled a complaint, but trudged forward and reluctantly took a sniff of the Pikachu's velvety fur. The Pikachu inched away from Cyan, and Kris couldn't help but grin at the uncomfortable looks on both their faces.

Cyan looked up at her and nudged her head towards the left, down a passage.

"Alright Pikachu, is it fine if I call you Chu?" the Pikachu gave no indication of yes or no, so she just continued on. "Alright Chu, Cyan's going to lead the way, and we'll see if we can find your Trainer for you."

Chu eyed Cyan, but let the Nidorina lead the way up the passage, and Kris found the ladder they had come down earlier.

Cyan looked up at the ladder, and sniffed a few rungs near her nose, before nodding and glancing back at Kris.

Kris unlatched Cyan's poke ball and Cyan disappeared from sight as well, leaving only her and Chu.

"Just climb up on my shoulder, and I'll carry us up the ladder."

Chu grumbled something, tail twitching with irritation, but clambered up her leg, over her hip and up her back to rest on her shoulder. With that, Kris started climbing to the first level.

The cavern was better lit up here, but it was eerily silent except for the faint dripping of water off of stalagmites somewhere in the darkened depths. Kris shivered, instantly more on edge without Cyan, Sienna or even Mauve at her side. Chu looked more on edge, looking around and something almost like recognition flicked through its eyes.

"You know this place, don't you?" she whispered more to herself, and Chu jumped back down to the floor. With a click, Cyan was back at her side, shaking out her limbs and grumbling indignantly. The poke ball was the most uncomfortable place in the world, or so Cyan seemed to think, and she hated to be in hers for any length of time. She preferred walking on her own four feet anywhere.

Cyan butted her leg in greeting, before trotting off after the trail. Kris didn't hesitate to follow her Nidorina, but Chu hesitated for half a second, as if second guessing its decision to work with them. Kris paused for a moment, and Chu scrambled after them.

Cyan led them winding through the tunnels and down a few more ladders, and up some others, and it seemed almost, from the path Cyan was leading them down, that the Trainer was almost trying to lose anything that could be following them. The longer it went on, and whenever Cyan lost the trail, Chu became twitchy, jumping at the sounds of Zubats flapping their leathery wings overhead, and had even zapped one that had gotten too close for comfort while Cyan circled around the scent, trying to pick it up again.

Cyan didn't give up, and seemed to become more on edge as well, until she stopped in the middle of the pathway they had just taken, that was leading down.

"What is it?" Kris whispered, crouching down at Cyan's side, and running a soothing hand down her hardened armor. Cyan butted her hand, and Kris immediately knew what the problem was.

Cyan didn't look for comfort unless she was scared. And Cyan had never been scared of anything that Kris had seen except for one thing.

Team Rocket.

Was Chu a Pokémon for Team Rocket? It seemed hard to believe that a criminal Pokémon could be loyal, so she decided to leave assumptions for now and try and find out the truth.

Kris scratched Cyan's pale blue ear and patted her back a few times before standing as well. Chu was standing behind them, and Kris turned back towards the way they had been heading, and paused.

The faint sound of voices, just a low murmur, echoed up ahead.

Pressing a finger to her lips in a silent command, she led the Pokémon the rest of the way down the tunnel, crouching at the edges of shadow up ahead as the tunnel ended in a falsely lit cavern.

Team Rocket members, clothed in black jumpsuits with the sinister red 'R' stitched on their shirts, milled around while others patrolled. Several captive Pokémon were being herded along – innocent Geodudes, Zubats and Paras, and even a single Clefairy that had been caught in the setup and had probably lived in the cavern before Team Rocket invaded. Kris's heart twisted at the sight, and she ducked back as a Team Rocket member with a Ratatta dogging her heels patrolled, talking amiably with her partner.

"Good thing we got that Trainer snooping around before he could blab to his friends or warn the police. We would have had to move shop, and I swear, I am never moving any of that heavy machinery again."

Her friend nodded, and gently ran a hand over her curled blonde hair under the floppy red hat.

"Yeah, all that sweating ruined my hair. We'll have to thank Zach after for the save."

The first Rocket giggled and tittered "Isn't he kind of cute, too?"

The other girl laughed and nodded, and their voices faded as the rounded a generator that was humming along.

Kris glanced over at Chu, and whispered "Is that captured Trainer yours?"

She shouldn't have been surprised when it nodded swiftly, and growled low in its throat.

"Easy there Chu, there's got to be dozens of Team Rocket members down there, and there's only a few of us. And if I release the rest of my Pokémon from their poke balls, that will bring the entire camp down on us. We'll have to be stealthy about this."

Chu didn't look pleased, but it nodded anyway.

Kris creeped forward and Cyan tugged on her jean shorts leg with her teeth. Anxiousness and fear were dancing in her eyes, and Kris patted Cyan's head swiftly.

"I promise I'll come back. You wait here and guard the exit. Chu and I will see about finding his Trainer, and maybe we'll get to shut down Team Rocket's operation as well."

Chu didn't even hesitate before climbing back up to perch on her shoulder, and Kris pressed her back to the stone wall, glancing around for Team Rocket patrolmen before creeping out into the lit cavern, pressing herself in small space between two generators.

Heart pounding and palms sweating, Kris held her breath as a scientist in a dusty lab coat walked past within a dozen feet of her, muttering to himself about pressure and gauges, and checking wiring of something. He completely ignored her as he passed, and Kris released a sigh of relief.

Wriggling out of her hiding place, she ran forward to duck amongst a pile of massive, shattered crates. Up ahead, what looked like the main area sat with humming, beeping machines and dozens of screens displaying graphs and numbers Kris didn't even try to understand, she just concentrated on the people around.

Several scientists were tending to the computer, recording data, and about half a dozen Team Rocket members were milling around, when two entered the main area, dragging a boy with black hair and dusty clothes. One threw the boy to the ground, and another dumped what she assumed were his poke balls on the ground at one of the Team Rocket member's feet. This one was a man, with slicked back blonde hair and a red scarf with a black embroidered 'R', and Kris could tell on sight that this guy was probably the head of the operation.

"Ah, if it isn't Ash Ketchum, looking for trouble." The leader said, kneeling at the Trainer's head. The boy – Ash, tried to push himself up, but one of the lackeys pressed her foot into his back, and Ash was forced back down.

"I see we've got ourselves five of your Pokémon team, but where oh where is your sixth member? Probably wandering lost in the caves, forever entombed in the depths of Mt. Moon." The leader hummed to himself, snatching up Ash's poke balls and passing them off to an underling with a swift order to throw them in with the other imprisoned Pokémon.

The man laughed and waved a hand, and Ash was pulled to his feet. He was dusty and dirty from lying on the ground, and had a few scrapes and blossoming bruises, but didn't seem otherwise harmed. Ash gritted his teeth, and demanded in a sharp voice. "What are you doing here? There's nothing you guys would want with Mt. Moon. It's just rock."

The leader guy laughed, and shook his head bemusedly.

"Ah, the simple-mindedness of a hero. They always fail to see the big picture until it's spelled out for them in big letters. Unfortunately for you, I am not one of those villains who lays out their plan for the hero. No, I would much prefer to kill you and have you done with."

A brilliant flash of light and Kris's heart pounded as a Beedrill appeared, razor sharp stinger pressing delicately against the hollow of Ash's throat. Kris swallowed heavily, and she felt Chu nearly shaking with outrage, and she placed a restraining hand on Chu's back, silently pleading for it to wait, just a few more minutes."

Nobody moved for a moment, two moments, and then the leader sighed and the Beedrill pulled back, and Kris, Chu and Ash all released a breath of relief.

"Unfortunately for me, there are people more powerful than me who think you're amusing entertainment, and that your mission is futile and will never succeed. They don't want you dead, and they would kill me for killing you." the man sighed, and snapped his fingers at the lackeys that brought Ash in.

"Chain him up and stick him with the other Pokémon we've rounded up. If he loves his Pokémon so much, he can work with them and help us dig out this cavern. Keep a sharp watch on this one…I don't doubt that his Pikachu is still lurking around here, and his Trainer will be the first thing he goes for."

The two lackeys nodded in sync, and muttered a low "Yes sir, Dalton," before grabbing Ash by his underarms and dragging him away. Ash squirmed and struggled, but the lackeys seemed to have an iron grip, and Ash was pulled away.

Kris paused, waiting for Dalton's back to turn and for him to draw the Beedrill back to its poke ball before even daring to move, ghosting amongst the shadows towards where she was them keeping the captured Pokémon earlier. Chu was almost sparking it was so livid, and the electric pouches on its cheeks were nearly glowing.

She turned her head to whisper in Chu's ear. "I've got a plan, but we've only got one shot. I'll need you to lead your Trainer and the other captured Pokémon out and back to Cyan, and get as far away from this cavern as you can in as little time possible. I'm going to create a distraction."

Chu nodded, and went to leap for the ground to scurry away, but she placed a restraining hand on his back again and whispered harshly, "Wait until I give the distraction before going in, alright?"

Chu grumbled, but it nodded again and she allowed Chu to scramble away, and Kris ducked back behind another generator, palming one of her poke balls in one hand.

She waited a few minutes, to give Chu the time to get to Ash and the wild Pokémon, before she placed her thumb over the worn button. Whatever happened, she needed to get the Pokémon out of here and bring this place crashing down around Team Rocket's ears.

After a moment's hesitation, her thumb pressed the button.

A brilliant flash of light, and a deep, bellowing roar brought every eye on her, and there were shouts for someone to stop her, but it was too late.

Silver was released from the poke ball in a glow of white light, and he lumbered forward, looking around in confusion.

She smiled up at Silver and set her fists on her hips.

"I need you to do your best wrecking ball impersonation."

Silver smiled, and the twin cannons resting beneath the mottled brown shell shone silvery in the yellow light. A super-powered blast of water shot from the cannons, striking a few approaching Team Rocket members down along with their Pokémon. Her Blastoise roared again, and lumbered out with the power of a tank, shooting down anything that got in his path.

Her Silver was a war machine.

With Team Rocket firmly distracted, Kris released Sienna and Brass, her Raichu, from their poke balls, and set them to work on taking down the generators, overloading computers and melting the metal down to topple them over. The battle cries of Pokémon echoed around her, and in the midst of the chaos, Kris caught sight of the black haired Ash leading the wild Pokémon back to the tunnel entrance, and Cyan.

Lighting and rain poured down on Team Rocket in the confusion, and blasts of nearly white hot fire zoomed through the air with the precision of lasers, twisting and weakening metal legs of generators and sending them crashing with a groan of metal to the ground. Kris clambered up on the fallen body of one of the generators, and called out orders to her Pokémon like a general on the battlefield.

She lived for these moments, the destruction of evil, and getting her own little slice of revenge for what they had done to a poor, orphaned Nidoran , all on her lonesome and without her mother or anybody to protect her. A poor Nidoran they experimented on, hurt for science and used for their own, selfish purposes.

Kris promised she would protect her Pokémon no matter what, and that meant ridding the world of twisted evil like Team Rocket.

" _You!_ "

Kris whirled around to see Dalton, the leader of the operation, melt out of the smoke and rain. A crackle of lightning sliced the high, arching cavern ceiling overhead and sending several massive boulders crashing down like falling meteors. His scarf was singed and his hair coated with soot and ash, turning it a washed out grey rather than fine golden blonde. His face was red with heat and anger, his expression livid.

"You've _ruined_ this operation," Dalton growled, drawing out his poke ball and a flash of light revealed a Graveler, the hulking mass of moving, living stone throwing its stony arms into the air and roaring for intimidation.

Kris smirked at Dalton, turning on him and pointedly ignoring the Graveler.

"What are you looking for in Mt. Moon? What's here?" she demanded, as her Silver and Brass worked together, blasting water cannons at the sky and Raichu electrifying the humid clouds that formed, creating a storm just like she had taught them. Just like she had seen at a Pokémon tournament not that long ago.

Dalton laughed, cackled as his Graveler lumbered forward, unaware of the poke ball she rolled between her fingers behind her back.

"Oh, you're a friend of his, aren't you? You pathetic little Trainers think you can stop us, think you can save the world and be a hero?" he chortled and shook his head, sliding a hand through his soot grey hair.

"You're all the same. You can't stop Team Rocket. We're an idea now, and even if you take down every member of Team Rocket now, you can't kill an idea, not with Pokémon or anything. And as long as that idea exists, at least one man will believe and fight for that idea." The gruesome smirk spread across Dalton's face and he laughed, throwing his head back. "We will live on forever, and nothing you do can stop us."

The gruesome smirk turned into a sick, twisted smile of insanity, and Dalton mused. "You? No one will remember some poor little Trainer that got lost in Mt. Moon. Not even the Pokémon you have rescued today, nor the Trainer you saved will remember your name. You will fade from memory as if you never existed. So I get the pleasure of revenge before I face punishment for the failure you have caused."

Dalton raised a hand dismissively, and ordered with steel in his voice, "Graveler, destroy her."

The Graveler lunged forward, arms raised to strike, and Kris pressed the button on the poke ball, her timing perfect. The familiar sound of a poke ball opening, and the light released from it engulfed her, blazing around her like she was standing in the heart of the sun.

Vines whipped out from around her, twining around Graveler's arms and holding them back from even touching her. More vines whipped out as if they had a mind of their own, grasping the Graveler and holding it back. The light faded around her, and her Victreebel stood behind her like a silent sentential – her Verdant.

Verdant lashed out, vines turned to chains as the Graveler struggled, first with anger and then with desperation, fear and panic wide in its eyes as the cavern fell all around them, stone crushing metal and returning it back to the depths of the earth.

"It's too late now, Dalton," she called out to where he stood a few dozen feet away. "Just stop fighting, and we can all get out of here alive."

His voice took on a hollow, shattered sound as he finally spoke again. "I'm not making it alive out after this disaster. At least I'll get the satisfaction of taking you out with me."

Kris's eyes widened. Dalton was insane, and the cavern was about to collapse around them. The Graveler was fighting to free itself, writhing and twisting, trying to break Verdant's iron hold.

Slowly, and with trepidation, she approached the Graveler, who stilled as fighting became obviously futile. The Pokémon was massive compared to her, looming over her as it hovered in the air in Verdant's vines.

"If we let you go, will you fight us?" she asked, and the Graveler glanced between her, Dalton and the ceiling. Dalton's face turned a fantastic shade of puce, and he shouted "No! Don't listen to her! Fight, kill her!"

Kris shook her head slowly. "If you fight us, we'll all be crushed when the rocks come down."

The ceiling shook ominously overhead, and Kris caught a flash of silver and a blaze of golden fire out of the corner of her eye, but she prayed that her Pokémon would stay back for the moment.

"Verdant, let it go."

Verdant, with a lot of reluctance and very slowly, loosened his hold on the Graveler. As soon as Graveler's arms slipped from the vines, and its feet hit the floor, it turned tail and ran past Dalton, heading towards the exit.

"Stupid useless Pokémon." Dalton complained, and he had his hands around Kris's throat before she could think to step back, to defend. His fingers pressed into her windpipe, cutting off her breath, and she was gasping for a thin stream of air and choking slowly.

"Move any closer, and I'll kill her!" Dalton screamed at her Pokémon as Verdant, Sienna, Brass and Silver all formed a loose half circle around him. They didn't dare more any closer, but they hung oppressively around, looming over Dalton.

Kris couldn't find the breath to speak, to talk Dalton down, but as she always assured Cyan whenever she rushed into a situation, she was more than just a talker as well.

She raised her knee and struck Dalton in his solar plexus, driving the breath out of him and giving her the moment and a half needed to break his shaking hold on her throat and to throw herself aside. Brass didn't even hesitate. As soon as she was clear of Dalton, a crackling aura of electricity engulfed him and a bolt of lightning streaked across the space between them and struck Dalton, and he toppled to the floor – hair smoking slightly and even more singed than before.

Kris didn't waste the freedom she had.

"Silver, grab Dalton."

Sometimes, she was extremely thankful that, unlike Cyan, Silver didn't hesitate with her commands, as few as there were. He scooped up Dalton in his arms and they were running as fast as they could for the tunnel as the floor trembled beneath her feet and the walls, the ceiling, everything shook violently and barely restrained. Boulders fell around them like rain, crashing down mere feet from her. Brass ran ahead of her, alongside Sienna with her streaking tail of fire. Silver lumbered behind her, and Verdant clung close like the over protective worrywart he was. Kris covered her head as small stones and dust pitter-pattered off her now off-white half, and they were so close to the tunnel. She could see Cyan standing there, prancing back and forth nervously and worrying at the ground, ready to bolt as soon as they were clear.

And then she was diving into the tunnel, Silver and Verdant behind her, and quickly followed by a massive cloud of dust that blasted past her, as the ceiling collapsed mere seconds later, destroying the cavern and Team Rocket's operation as if it had never existed in the first place.

Kris sat on the floor, leaning against the cool stone wall and gasped for breath. Silver gently set Dalton down on the ground as well, and slumped against the wall. Brass was splayed out across the floor, Sienna laying on top of him, and Cyan scrambled over to place her head in Kris's lap.

She flopped a hand to rest on top of Cyan's head and gasped "I promise, never leave you behind again."

Cyan rumbled her displeasure, but didn't seem to argue, just nuzzling into her hand.

Up farther ahead along the tunnel, there was a faint cry of " _Pika!_ ", and Chu was running full tilt down the tunnel with the black haired kid, Ash, on his tail.

"Hey," he gasped, looking around at the bruised Pokémon team and Trainer sprawled along the tunnel. Chu, hanging back at its Trainer's feet, was nearly sparking with what seemed like a combination of joy and worry.

"Hey," she wheezed back, coughing from the dust hanging thick in the air. "You've got a real loyal Pikachu looking out for you."

Ash looked down at Chu, and grinned widely.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Ash shrugged, and took a seat next to her on the tunnel floor, leaning his head back against the stone.

"Thanks for saving me back there. And for looking out for Pika." Ash thanked her, and Kris waved a hand lazily in the air.

"No problem. Anyone would have done the same." She brushed off the thanks, and Dalton was stirring on the floor, groaning softly.

"Cyan, would you do the honours," she asked, and Cyan grumbled, but got up to her feet again and firmly kicked Dalton upside the head again, knocking the man back to dream land.

Ash chuckled lightly under his breath, and held out a hand to her to shake.

"I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum." He introduced, and Kris gave him a grin, brushing back a strand of gritty sooty hair that had escaped her neat ponytail.

"I'm Kris." She offered in return. "And I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

 **TADA! I whipped this stupid thing out of absolutely nowhere. I was playing Leaf Green, wandering through Mt. Moon, and this popped up. Actually, only the first sentence did. The rest I made up as I went listening to crap on YouTube in a total of about…going on four and a half hours.**

 **Kris is not the real Kris from the Pokémon games. I took the name for my current character in Leaf Green because it sounded cool. Also, I have all these Pokémon and have named them as such. Yes, I have a Raichu called Brass, and a Blastoise called Silver, and so forth. I'm a complete nerd. I don't know anybody else who nicknames their Pokémon for a colour theme. I apologize for nerdiness and plain awkward lameness.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Don't feel obliged to drop a review, I honestly don't want to know what you think of this one-shot, because I have the feeling that this is completely lame.**


End file.
